jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DrNefarious
Chronology Bloody hell I did some searching here and there but there's no clear good source that puts one game before the other. A website from a third party game is about as low as you can go source-wise (I made a list somewhere). That said, both possibilities have some fair reasons and arguments. For the sake of consistency and to avoid forcing us to overthrow/edit the whole content on the wiki I'd like to keep the chronology as is until we can get a better source. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 09:14, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Contact Hi Nef, remember me? I was part of the group (the J&D wiki admins) that voted you into bureaucratship on the R&C wiki. Some stuff happened recently and I'd like to talk about it in private, though on here would be fine too. Do you have a Steam account or would Discord do? Here's our Discord channel. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:38, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Talking here is fine.--Doc Nef (talk) 10:48, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Alright, was hoping to do it in private due to sensitive matters, but fine with me. Something occurred over the past few days that I'd like to address, as such I wrote out a rapport in advance. Please read this. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 11:03, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::I’ll explain myself a little bit: Firstly, the Ratchet & Clank wiki is not mine. I currently am an administrator there, but I do not own the wiki, nor have I ever. ::::Anyway, on Jak Himself’s talk page, I added two image links to two of my posts and made some text that I wrote red to indicate that they were previously pages that existed but no longer exist. Jak undid these changes, because, in his words, the red text “looked like shit.” I did not think that this was a valid reason to undo my revision, which is why I started an edit war (though starting a discussion would have been wiser, and I realize that I shouldn’t have started an edit war). The reason that he removed the image links that I added was that he didn’t bother to manually undo some of my changes and just undid my revision as a whole. The reason I was mad about the fact that he undid my revisions is that it’s against Wikipedia’s policies to edit other people’s talk page posts—even if it is on your talk page—and there are no rules prohibiting this on this wiki. ::::Moving on to the screenshot in which I made some controversial remarks: I was chatting with a user named “Groob.” I often have rather sarcastic conversations with him, and if you hadn’t noticed, I intentionally misspelled most of the words. Those remarks were sarcasm and jokes. Besides, I don’t see how a private chat on a site totally unrelated to Wikia has anything to do with this situation. ::::Lastly, let me explain the Donald Duck forum situation: I made an account on the aforementioned forum after a moderator on the aforementioned forum had quit being a moderator. The account I created was nearly identical to his account. I created the account as an experiment; I wanted to see how easy it would be to obtain moderator rights on the forum. I contacted the administrators of the website and said that I wanted to be moderator again, and they believed me and made me a moderator. I did not abuse my rights. I was power hungry; I did things a moderator would do—''i.e., delete inappropriate threads and so on. Of course, this didn’t last very long. Anyway, and this is important, the wiki page is there for reference purposes. These events happened four years ago. The forum does not even exist, anymore. Again, I do not see how any of this is relevant to this situation. 11:25, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::: For now I won't judge Papi for things he has done on other sites in the past, even if they were stupid. However while I still find them concerning, they were a while ago so I will overlook them for now. ::::: However the events relate to the R&C and J&D wikis they must be addressed. First of all, I know Jak Himself is a bureaucrat on this wiki and Papi should not have edit warred on the subject as Jak Himself was not changing anything that Papi said. Papi was definitely abusing his admin privileges when he blocked you on the R&C wiki, since you had not done anything on said wiki, and he should not have altered your talk pages to hide the block. I am glad that you have brought this subject to my attention. ::::: However, Papi has good intentions for the R&C wiki and has been able to fill in for me quite well while I have been otherwise occupied (which unfortunately is most of my time these days). While Papi may be impulsive, he still obeys things when I (as bureaucrat) point out to him should not be added. Other than this occurrence he has been good with his admin privileges on the R&C wiki (as far as I can tell), so I will let him keep them, for now at least. If need be he can be downgraded to content moderator, though more thought/discussion would need to be put into this. However, if Papi ever - even slightly - abuses his admin powers again, he will immediately lose them. ::::: Additionally, it is true that I would like for more admins on the R&C wiki, and would like to offer an admin position to any of the admins of the J&D wiki who are interested in helping the wiki. Once you have been placed into the position we can discuss the policies that Papi has made, I will really need to look over them myself to see which ones are useful.--Doc Nef (talk) 12:10, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I agree that I abused my user rights, and for that, I apologize. I shouldn’t have done what I did, and I will not do such a thing again. 12:13, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Hey! Thank you for hearing us out and taking a look. Indeed, we agree that he has the best intentions for the content of the wiki. We are happy to hear, though, that he does respond well and listen to you, as it's a lack of ability to listen to others that was our biggest concern. Therefore, we will trust your judgement here, and think you have come to a reasonable conclusion. ::::::Regarding admins, myself, Tim H and Jak Himself would all be interested in helping out on the R&C wiki. We have a very passionate love of the series, and have always wanted a really good wiki for Ratchet & Clank, like we've (mostly!) achieved for Jak and Daxter.-- 12:18, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I will agree with this. As for policies, we helped out setting up the Capitalization one, so that's something we already agree with, same as with the Notability one. There's a few other matters I'd like to discuss and ideally I would do it on Discord, as this back-and-forth chat on a talkpage is too slow and cumbersome? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 12:20, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::For the record, I didn’t create the notability policy; I just improved it. 12:21, October 2, 2016 (UTC) In the past the R&C wiki voted in admins over the course of several weeks, with the entire community discussing those who are in the running for the role. However this system does not currently work as the wiki is not as popularly edited as it used to be and does not have a large community. So I can overlook the system for you as I did for Papi. If you agree to start your roles as admins as soon as possible I will promote you to the position.--Doc Nef (talk) 12:26, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks! Although we typically prioritise J&D wiki first, we'd be more than willing to begin administrative duties on R&C wiki immediately upon becoming admins. Me and Tim H were just discussing what we could do first to establish ourselves first - presumably lots of maintenance, template retooling/restyling, etc. Finally, is there any email we can reach you by? Just in case we need a bcrat's input.-- 12:31, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Additionally, PD said (on Discord) that if both me and Jak Himself (or Techno I assume) are willing to replace him, he has no problem with that. PD stepping down voluntarily seems like an agreeable option for now, until he shows he is ready for rights again? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H''']] - Talk 12:35, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::The email that I used to use for things like wiki has not been used in a long time and is full of spam, but if need be I can try and fix it up for use again. I've always preferred to not use any out-of-wikia communication methods for wiki subjects though, as I like it all to stay on the wiki site itself - documented down for everyone to see and not hiding anything, but that's just me. I will instate the three of you as admins on R&C wiki now then, since you are ready to begin assisting with the wiki. I will talk to Papi personally on the R&C wiki about the matter of possibly stepping down.--Doc Nef (talk) 12:38, October 2, 2016 (UTC) ::: I understand wanting to keep major discussions on-wiki, I actually kind of championed that cause when I first started editing here, though it is drastically more convenient to do it via chat (quicker, no edit conflicts, doesn't clutter up the wiki), especially since all of our big changes will probably happen rather swiftly and in big chunks (early on). On top of that, both of our communities are really small, so anyone wanting to know how we decided things can just ask, which would probably be more convenient for said person too, anyway. 00:44, October 3, 2016 (UTC) ::: P.S. I appreciate your thoughts on the matter, and would be happy to start duties at the R&C wiki. :) 00:54, October 3, 2016 (UTC)